Rintori - Nitori's a Metalhead
by Haruko Saruwatari
Summary: Rin discovers that Nitori is a rockhard metalhead, and worries about Ai's choice of friends when he's suddenly going on a concert without asking his boyfriend.


Rin finds out Nitori is a rock-hard metalhead.

Weekend just started at the Samezuka academy, and Rin walked toward his room. The hallway was longer than he remembered, and this glum feeling kept tapping on his neck. His last weeks here was coming to his end,and he remembered every last spot he had made Nitori wet, and not only in the pool. Thinking of Nitori.. He'd been practicing a lot this year, made it into Rin's ultimate team, improved a lot and set new records for himself.  
>He'd gained more muscles, more confidence, and strangely enough, a bigger part of Rin's heart. The thought of the silk-haired boy was enough to make him smile.<br>"I hope he never changes.." Rin thought, hoping the moe-like character he's been having a mutual crush on since they first said hello, would never grow up. Stupid. He knew everyone would grow up sometime. Even Ai.  
>Rin turned around. His roomate, Sousuke, was in their room, packing the little he was taking home for this weekend. He heard the footsteps from Rin, first stopping, turning around and walk away. He had decided he would give Nitori as many memories of his senpai as he could. Nitori's happiness was Rin's everything, and he would never leave Nitori without ANYTHING undone. Rushing over to his kouhai's room, Rin was thinking up lame comebacks and exuces for being there this late. As he touched the door, it flew up and hit Rin's nose. "Son of a fricking..!" he sweared, too busy with his pain to notice who slammed the door. "S-senpai?" Nitori sounded surprised and scared."What are you doing here? Aren't you going home for the weekend? Like everyone else?" he seemed confused, and by the little Rin could see, he was hiding behind the now open door.<br>"Ah, you hurt your nose! Senpai, wait here and I'll get the medicinebox.." he ran off into his room, and Rin went in as well. His sight was blurry from the tears he tried to hold in. Damn, his nose was the most sensitice place on his body, and it fricking hurt! He felt blood fall from his nose and drained itself into his new shirt. Bloody hell..  
>"Hey, Ai, do you mind to take off my shirt? I'm bleeding on it.." Rin asked,holding a hand on his nose. Ai made a sound of acceptance and pulled it gently over Rin's shoulders.<br>After a while, the nosebleed stopped, but Rin's sight was still blurry. "Damnit, I'm gonna be late for the concert..!" Nitori whispered to himself, trying to put the medicinebox back in the shelf. He shuffled to his bed, where a big bag apparently had been thrown aside when his senpai came. "What concert are you talking about, Ai?" Rin brushed his hair back, trying to look seducive. His sight came back, and he glanced at Nitori. And then his eyes stopped and glared at him. "Uhm, I'm going to a.. uhm.. well.. concert, you see," he said nervously. "Uhum, I knew that. Now, what kind of concert is it?" Rin glared. Nitori looked uncomfortable, rolling his shoulders to look cute enough to escape this. Around his neck, he had a thick necklace, which was probably a choker, with rivets on. His hands had black gloves which Rin thought ony sadists used, and a lot of bracelets of leather and metal. His shirt were old, black and with a stabbed unicorn on the front.  
>"Where the hell are you going?" Rin asked.<br>"Ah- it's not a bad place with weed and alcohol or anything, senpai!" Nitori waved his hands.  
>"Then what is it? And what's up with the outfit? I've never seen you in all black before.."<br>Rin felt his chins blushed up, just by looking at Nitori. Damn, why was he so cute? He'd never seen him like that before, and he felt nervous about it.  
>Should he act like the not-caring-senpai or the over-protecting-senpai? Maybe he should join him, and check out more of Nitori's newly-revealed interest? But he might become a nuisance to him.. But if something happened to Nitori, he'd feel guilty for not being there!<br>"Ai, are you gong alone?" Rin tried to not stare at his choker-necklace.  
>"Well, I'm supposed to meet up with some of my friends at the concert, and later on sleep over at Minami's house. No big deal, really!"<br>"Ah, wait. Did you just say Minami? Like, in Kazuki, from our swim team?" Rin stood up.  
>"Ah, yes! And Takuya-senpai too! We all have the same music taste, and I found out by accident that we like the same band! And he lives close to the concert area, so I don't have to trouble others by having to drive me home!" Ai's reasons was pure like a virgin, but Rin still felt like something was up.<br>"Then, who else is joining your fandom? I might as well know, so I don't have to worry about it the whole weekend..!"  
>"Well.. If I remember correctly, he's name was Kazumi.. or was it Kisumi? He has pink hair, that's for sure! He's really cool, and he has soo much facts about the band~!"<br>Nitori began to daydream, and Rin disliked it AWFULLY much..  
>The silk-haired boy snapped out of his embarassing thoughts, and looked at the watch.<br>"WAAAH~ I'm late for the bus! Sorry senpai, but I really have to go! I'll send you lots of snaps about the concert, so please don't worry!"  
>Nitori grabbed his bag and ran towards the door, when Rin suddenly grabbed him. He leaned onto the door, looking seducively down on his kouhai. Their height was still a big difference, but Nitori had grown a bit this last year. His eyes began to sparkle, expecting something to happen. Something he had been longing for in a long time.<br>Rin looked softly into these sparkling eyeballs, and leaned forward for a soft and warm kiss.  
>He'd longed for an upportunity like this for days, making his heartbeat unstable and overflowing with butterflies. He could drop dead at any moment now.<br>After their ~chu, Nitori smiled, as adorable as he is, and ran happily through the hallway.

(Saturday:  
>Rin gets 50 snaps of Nitori and the concert. He screenshots all of Nitori and saves them on his computer + phone + thumbdrive.<p> 


End file.
